Snakes on a Plane (movie)
Snakes on a Plane is a 2006 action horror thriller creature movie about a large number of snakes getting on a passenger plane where they attack everything in sight, starring Samuel L. Jackson, Nathan Phillips and Julianna Margulies. It was released by New Line Cinema on August 18, 2006, in North America. Cast * Samuel L. Jackson as Agent Neville Flynn, an FBI agent assigned to save and protect Sean Jones from Eddie Kim and escort him on his flight to Los Angeles. * Nathan Phillips as Sean Jones, a young surfer and dirtbiker who witnesses Eddie killing Hayes and goes to LA on a plane to testify against him. * Julianna Margulies as Claire Miller, a flight attendant and Flynn's love interest who was going to leave after the flight to become a lawyer. * Sunny Mabrey as Tiffany, a young attractive female flight attendant and Sean's love interest who develops a crush on him soon after he boards the plane. * Rachel Blanchard as Mercedes Harbont, a young rich socialite girl who brings her beloved pet Chihuahua Mary-Kate aboard the plane with her. * Elsa Pataky as Maria, a young mother who boards the plane with her infant daughter, Isabella. * Flex Alexander as Clarence Dewey/"Three Gs"/3Gs, a rich and famous health-obsessed germophobic celebrity, rapper, actor and producer. * Kenan Thompson as Troy, Clarence's childhood friend and bodyguard and Leroy's brother. * Keith Dallas as Big Leroy, Clarence's childhood friend and bodyguard and Troy's brother. * Bruce James as Kenny "Ken", a flamboyant male flight attendant with effeminate behavior. * Terry Chen as Chen Leong, a Chinese kickboxer who participated in a tournament on Hawaii. * Tygh Runyan as Tyler, a hypochondriac and allergic man and Ashley's husband who is afraid of flying and is returning from a honeymoon on Hawaii with her. * Emily Holmes as Ashley, Tyler's wife who is returning from a honeymoon on Hawaii with him. * Gerard Plunkett as Paul Oswald, a rich British businessman who hates Americans and is unhappy with being moved from first-class to coach. * Lin Shaye as Grace, the senior flight attendant and purser. * David Koechner as Richard "Rick", a second pilot of the plane. * Casey Dubois as Curtis, young boy and Tommy's older brother. * Daniel Hogarth as Tommy, young boy and Curtis' younger brother who is bitten by a cobra when the snakes first attack. * Mark Houghton as Agent John Sanders, Flynn's friend, colleague and partner who is assigned to protect Sean with him. * Bobby Cannavale as Special Agent Henry "Hank" Harris, Flynn's and Sanders' friend, colleague and partner stationed in Los Angeles. * Todd Louiso as Dr. Steven Price, a scientist, ophiologist and snake expert hired by the FBI to help with the situation. * Kevin McNulty as Emmett Bradley, an air traffic tower controller. * Tom Butler as Captain Samuel "Sam" McKeon, the captain of the plane. * Taylor Kitsch as Kyle, a young man and Kelly's boyfriend who boards the plane with her. * Samantha McLeod as Kelly, a young girl and Kyle's girlfriend who boards the plane with him. * Darren Moore as Kraitler, Eddie's friend and snake breeder who supplied him with snakes. * Byron Lawson as Edward "Eddie" Kim, a Japanese international ganster, criminal and Yakuza leader who is intent on maintaining his power, position and reputation and is willing to kill his enemies by all means necessary. * Lisa Marie Caruk as Ken's Girlfriend, Ken's girlfriend who was waiting for him in Los Angeles. * Lesley Aletter as Woman Bitten on Tongue. * Matt Baker as Man Bitten on Penis. * Scott Nicholson as Daniel Hayes, an attorney who was prosecuting Eddie and was killed by him for that.